


Southern Sword and Northern Breasts

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Series: Manyuu Hikenchou: Hidden Breasts [1]
Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Expansion, Breast Expansion, Edo Period, F/F, Futanari, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Paizuri, Samurai, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Kaede's attempts to regrow her breasts backfires, she finds herself dealing with new urges brought about by Chifusa's growing breasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peach Breasts of the Back

_In this world, breasts are everything. Large breasts are valued. Small breasts aren’t human. In the Taihei era of the Edo period, there was a notorious political group that nurtured beautiful breasts. They were the Manyuu clan. They used spirits from the body, from the earth, as well as techniques from their secret scrolls to grow large and beautiful breasts._

* * *

The tiny wooden house at the end of the road contained only two inhabitants, and they would be leaving on the next leg of their journey before long. Sunlight broke through the windows, warming Chifusa Manyuu’s body. She awoke to a familiar feeling. Her eyelids were heavy, her hair was in a mess, and someone was sucking on her breast.

The girl with the short blonde hair fit as much of the big, cherry pink nipple into her mouth as she could, alternating between sucking and licking, providing constant stimulation. Her fingers wrapped themselves around the soft mass beneath the nipple. Her other hand was grabbing and squeezing Chifuya’s free breast. Chifusa could see slaver on her exposed nipple; Kaede’s mouth had already been going places.

“Chifusa, your boobs are delicious!” said the girl, muffling her words. “Your nipples are the perfect size. Large and beautiful! You taste as good as you smell... ow!”

“Kaede!” said Chifusa, reaching out and tapping her friend on the head.

Kaede stopped sucking and looked down at her clothes, strewn about on the floor. She had undressed early this morning because, unlike her master, she didn’t need many clothes to support her figure. It wasn’t much of a figure at all. Her breasts were hardly squeezable, barely sticking out.

“Why were you sucking on my breasts so early?” asked Chifusa.

Kaede got that glint of madness in her eyes. “I overheard something in the village yesterday. Did you know it’s possible to lactate without being pregnant?” Chifusa held her disinterested expression. She already knew where this was going. “Your boobs need to be sucked at a lot. So I thought if I did it more than usual, you’d start making milk.”

Chifusa hit Kaede again, creating a bump on her head. “Think about what that means for me! It’s not like I wanted these,” she held her arms under her breasts, the sweaty flesh falling over them, “I don’t want to have to watch my milk too.”

“Chifusa! We don’t have much money, and if I went ahead with this, there’d always be something to drink!” said Kaede, her eyes sparkling.

“It’s not happening,” said Chifusa, finishing wrapping a strip of cloth underneath her breasts. “Let’s go. There’s still plenty to learn about the Breast Flow technique. Kaede?”

Chifusa hadn’t put on her loincloth this morning. Kaede, kneeling on the floor, was in direct view of her wet, pink pussy. Chifusa’s elegant pubic hair was the gate framing her feminine shrine, and the scent, raw from Kaede’s licking and Chifusa’s own hidden perversions, filled Kaede’s body with a relaxing warmth.

Kaede crawled over to her master and wrapped her hands around Chifusa’s thighs, running her tongue across the labia, going all the way up to the clitoris, before taking it all in her mouth. Kaede’s tongue thrust itself into Chifusa’s pussy, mixing her tongue with Chifusa’s love juices.

Chifusa moaned, holding her hands on Kaede’s head. Sharp bursts of pleasure shot up from her loins as Kaede’s tongue worked its way around her pussy. Her body was backed up against the wall, her breasts shaking with every thrust of her waist. Kaede loved the sound of Chifusa’s breasts bouncing. Kaede started humming, producing a soft vibration that buzzed against Chifusa’s clitoris.

Chifusa tried to hold in her moans. Kaede’s humming and the steady beat of her breasts shook her body. She felt her pussy throbbing even harder. Her nipples were fully erect, and her body was tensing up. Her pussy flow technique came to an ecstatic climax, splashing a sticky transparent juice over Kaede’s face. Kaede stretched her tongue out and licked the juice off her lips.

She turned to the exhausted Chifusa with that glare in her eye once again. Chifusa was straightening her sarashi and tying on her loincloth. She strapped her sword around her waist and turned to Kaede. “Get dressed. We’ve got a long day of walking ahead,” she said.

Kaede slipped on her purple outfit and fixed her daggers to her waist. The samurai of breasts and her attendant set off. Chifusa’s face was bright red. Kaede could read her expression well. She didn’t want to say it, but she had enjoyed Kaede’s service. Kaede was her childhood friend, the keeper of her bust measurements, and a fellow traitor. Without someone to help her out, Chifusa would’ve abandoned her mission long ago.

“She’ll find a way to thank me,” said Kaede.

* * *

A day’s worth of walking brought Chifusa and Kaede to a shopping town specializing in exotic goods and protective charms. Chifusa spent the day reassuring the citizens that there were better ways to get bigger breasts than hokey folk remedies, and ended up demonstrating a few of them, to the entranced eyes of many.

As for Kaede, she became distracted by a tiny little shop tucked away from the merchants. The shopkeeper gave her a herb that came from Okinawa. It was a thick tubular shape, with the head being a different color. She said it was called “manroot”. Kaede asked if it could help her regrow her breasts. The shopkeeper said reports of it were rare, but it would enable growth. Kaede rejoined Chifusa just as her adventure finished up, and the two went to their lodging for the night.

“Chifusa, what do you think?” asked Kaede, holding up the plant.

“It looks very... healthy. I think it’s still alive,” said Chifusa.

“That’s why I’m going to eat it right now!” said Kaede exuberantly. She opened her mouth wide and shoved the head of the taproot in, taking a large bite out of it. Kaede swallowed it quickly. It didn’t have a lot of flavor, and the texture was grimy. She swallowed the other half, and tossed the greens onto the floor.

“I picked up some rice in town, if you’re not feeling full yet,” said Chifusa. “I think we’ll be staying in this town for another day. It’s all we can afford.”

“Thanks for the food!” said Kaede, grabbing a large portion with her chopsticks.

Their stomachs full, Kaede and Chifusa went to sleep. Kaede slept beside Chifusa, resting her head in Chifusa’s breasts like a pillow. Chifusa tried to push Kaede away at first, but eventually gave in. Their allies were few but growing. They needed all the togetherness that could be found. In the late hours of the night, Kaede’s lower body started to twitch. She was in the middle of an erotic dream, but there was another cause.

* * *

Kaede looked down at her yukata when she woke up the next morning. It was tied loosely around her waist, being a remnant from when she had a fuller figure. Something was making her loincloth stick up. Her knees hadn’t gotten tangled in her clothes again. Kaede stripped down to her underclothes, and pulled up the flap on her loincloth. She quickly covered it up, then nervously peeked down again.

Kaede pulled her legs together, and felt her thighs rubbing up against something. Chifusa turned around, waking up to the sunlight coming in through the window. Her large breasts spilled out of her yukata, exposing her soft nipples to the air. Kaede felt the same envy and arousal she had always felt around her master, but this time, she couldn’t hide it nearly as well.

Chifusa was looking up Kaede’s loincloth in disbelief. Between Kaede’s pussy, wet with morning dew, and her thin blonde pubic hair was an erect dick. 13 centimeters long, 14 centimeters in girth, the pink head poking out of the foreskin. For something that appeared overnight, it looked like it belonged on Kaede’s body.

Chifusa reached out her hand and tried to touch it, wanting to make sure it was real. Kaede backed away towards the wall. She placed her own hands on it first. The feeling of her warm hand on the shaft, her eyes focusing on Chifusa’s nipples, confirmed to her that this was real. “What is this?” Kaede shouted.

Chifusa stared at Kaede. “This probably has to do with that herb you had yesterday,” she said.

“Maybe it’s a Penis Flow technique?” Kaede asked.

“That doesn’t exist!” Chifusa said. “I want you to go into town with me. We’re going to find the shopkeeper who gave you that and ask them for the cure. I don’t think it would hurt to spend another day here. Not any longer than that. You know there are people after us.”

Kaede spread her legs and looked down at her new cock. She could feel her pussy becoming aroused beneath it, but this was easier to grab. Holding the shaft in her hand was a similar feeling to gripping one of her daggers, but much warmer. She ran her hand up her cock once.

Chifusa, dressed in only her loincloth, grabbed Kaede’s hand. “Kaede, you’ve been by my side so much, and I haven’t been able to do anything for you. Come on. You can’t go out like that. I’ll help calm you down.”

Kaede laid down on the mat, spreading her legs. Chifusa laid down on her chest, her breasts squishing up against the floor. Kaede’s dick was throbbing, and her pussy was breathing softly, wetness starting to cover its pink folds. Chifusa was overwhelmed by the smell. Kaede’s pheromones had the scent of devotion and a powerful libido. It was the first time Chifusa had noticed it on her travels.

“Chifusa,” Kaede said earnestly, “I don’t want you to defile yourself. Can you focus only on my pussy?”

“I’ll try,” said Chifusa, her face reddening as she tried to look away from Kaede’s stiff dick.

Chifusa worked her tongue around the edge of Kaede’s pink flower, tasting of her attendant’s nectar. It was sticky and raw tasting, but warm. It warmed her mouth and her throat as she delicately licked it off. Her tongue’s small flickers across Kaede’s pussy, followed by a large motion, aroused Kaede even further.

The samurai thrust her tongue into Kaede’s snatch, smacking it against her walls. The tongue slid out of Kaede and moved up towards her clitoris. Chifusa played with the little bud with her tongue. Kaede panted with delight. She had always dreamed of something like this happening. Her fantasy was a little more romantic, but Chifusa was a samurai at heart. She always finished her task with the greatest efficiency.

Chifusa nudged her head upward to focus on Kaede’s clitoris. The thick erection bumped against Chifusa’s forehead, brushing aside her morning hair. She looked downward, focusing on Kaede’s clit. Kaede was focusing her eyes on Chifusa’s breasts, and saw that a clear, sticky liquid was leaking out of the head of her dick.

“Chifusa...” Kaede said, “You’re so erotic.”

Turning her head upward, Chifusa noticed the precum on the end of Kaede’s hard member. The smell and the sight were fascinating her. She stopped licking Kaede’s clit, even though she could sense that her partner was near orgasm. Chifusa knew a woman’s body well. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it would leave Kaede feeling half satisfied.

Her tongue moved across Kaede’s clitoris in one large lick, going up the shaft of her throbbing cock. Chifusa wrapped her lips around the edge of Kaede’s head. Her tongue, moving in tiny strokes, cleaned off the precum, and Chifusa lowered her mouth onto the waiting shaft. The taste wasn’t that different from her pussy. It was still warm, raw lust; the essence of Kaede.

“Chifusa, what are you...?” asked Kaede.

Chifusa opened her mouth and removed it from Kaede’s dick. Saliva trailed from the head into her mouth. “This looks sensitive too. It would... be less messy if I finished here,” Chifusa said.

“I love you, Chifusa!” Kaede exclaimed, “Could you use your breasts?”

“No,” Chifusa said abruptly. She continued with an uneasiness in her voice, “My mission is to stop big breasts from ruling this world. I’d betray my own cause if I used them. My mouth should be more than enough.”

A tense silence filled the room. Kaede’s mind was still clear. So she answered, with a hint of dissappointment, but a lot of admiration for her master’s cause and genuine affection, “Okay. Continue.”

Chifusa took the thick cock in her mouth, working her lips up and down the shaft. She enveloped Kaede with her warm and wet mouth. Kaede’s clitoris was pinched between her fingers, being rubbed with a soft touch. Chifusa’s tongue moved from the shaft to the underside of the head. It worked in the same direction as her mouth, doubling the feeling of pleasure Kaede felt.

The tip of Chifusa’s tongue licked around Kaede’s urethra, sticking itself in very slightly before moving out and hugging the head. Chifusa slowed her up and down movement, focusing on flicking her tongue around Kaede’s tip. Her mouth was full of the hot, throbbing cock. Something thicker and stickier crossed her tongue.

“I’m going to cum!” said Kaede.

Chifusa opened her lips. “You can cum in my mouth,” she said, “It’s okay.” Chifusa covered Kaede’s dick with her mouth. Kaede let out a cute grunt, and thrust her hard cock upward. White, syrupy semen flowed from the penis’ head into Chifusa’s mouth. Chifusa swallowed the cum, trying not to keep it in her mouth for too long. The taste was salty and powerful, but not unpleasant.

Chifusa released her lips as Kaede’s member started to fall limp. She had cum from her pussy at the same time; a small puddle had formed beneath her waist. Chifusa worked her tongue around Kaede’s dick one last time to clear up any semen that might be spilling out, and wiped her mouth.

“There,” Chifusa said. “Are you feeling better?”

“I feel great,” Kaede said, her head spinning with animalistic desires.

Chifusa and Kaede went back into town. Kaede spent her time at a local tea house, drinking and talking with the customers to get more information for the next leg of their journey.

Chifusa went and found the shopkeeper, but not before a chase across the rooftops took place. The shopkeeper informed her that the manroot was a herb like everything else in the market, and its effects were only temporary. Kaede would no longer be a futanari within one week. He also informed Chifusa that the Penis Flow technique did exist, on an island off the coast of Japan.

One of the merchants whom had been exposed by Chifusa the day before challenged her to a game of breast sugoroku. Chifusa played fair, and won the match, much to the merchant’s disbelief. For her loss, Chifusa absorbed her breasts, expanding her own bustline by a good five centimeters. Her breasts were once again exposed in front of a crowd of people, and she was revered as a hero.

Chifusa met up with Kaede, and took her back to their hotel room. She explained the properties of the manroot to Kaede. Her attendant was overjoyed at the news. The samurai and her partner went downstairs for a nice dinner with the inn’s owner, and then into the adorning outdoor hot springs to finish off their night. As far as the owner knew, Kaede was fully a girl.

A thin cloud of mist covered the hot springs. Chifusa and Kaede sat on opposite ends of the springs. Their bodies relaxed and their muscles loosened as the hot water soaked their bodies. Chifusa moved her shoulders outward, giving her breasts some breathing room. Her nipples rested just above the surface of the water. The buoyancy of her breasts amazed Kaede.

She’d been staring at them since they entered the bath. Kaede’s erotic thoughts cleared her sight, everything focusing towards Chifusa’s breasts. The rush of the hot water hitting her penis had surprised Kaede when she first set foot in the springs, but slowly, she had gotten used to the feeling, acting as she always would.

“Chifusa, your boobs have gotten bigger,” Kaede said slyly. “It’s my duty to examine them!”

Kaede ran across the bath. Next Chifusa knew, Kaede was squeezing her breasts, starting from the side and working her way towards the nipples. Kaede’s hands touched all of her soft, cushiony breasts, from the cleavage to the front. Chifusa felt Kaede pinching her nipples between her thumb and index finger, tweaking the pink nub with drawn out motions. Chifusa let out a cute cry.

“Five centimeters!” Kaede shouted.

“Kaede...” Chifusa said, looking behind her, “That’s right, but... this is awkward.”

“It’s our skinship, what’s different?” asked Kaede.

“Something hard is poking me,” said Chifusa.

Kaede’s erection pushed itself up against Chifusa’s back, twitching as it came into contact with her smooth skin. While massaging Chifusa’s breasts, Kaede spoke in the most seductive tone of voice she could muster. “Chifusa, I know your breasts are forbidden, but I can’t leave the hot springs in this state. Is there something you can do?”

Chifusa took Kaede’s hands and removed them from her chest. She walked to the edge of the spring. Chifusa bent over, her breasts swaying back and forth, and placed her hands on the wet stone floor. She pointed her butt towards Kaede. Water slid down her back, rolling down her smooth cheeks. Chifusa whispered something. The bubbling sounds of the water drowned it out. Kaede asked her to repeat it.

“You can use my ass,” Chifusa said.

“What about your purity?” asked Kaede. Her hand had already moved itself to her dick in preparation.

“You’re another girl, and you lack influence in your chest. Sorry,” said Chifusa.

“It’s okay. I’m used to it,” said Kaede.

“As for society, if we don’t tell anyone, they won’t know. This is just between us. You’re my friend, Kaede. If there’s someone who I’d trust to rub up against me, I’d prefer it to be you,” she finished.

“Chifusa! There’s something I want to say too,” said Kaede.

Chifusa looked behind her in earnest. Kaede was grabbing Chifusa’s butt cheeks with the same passion she did her breasts. Chifusa let out a small moan as Kaede spread her cheeks, exposing her asshole to the humid outdoor air.

“Is there a Butt Flow technique? I don’t remember these being this plump either! So good!” Kaede said.

“Kaede...” Chifusa said, “It’s a side effect of the Breast Flow. When my bust size increases, I need bigger hips to support them. That’s why my butt is bigger. My breasts are praised, but if I showed this to the world...”

“I love it!” Kaede said. “Let’s start! Chifusa’s peach ass!”

Kaede coated her hands in lotion that had been sitting by the side of the spring. She coated the head of her dick with a small amount of it, then turned her attention towards Chifusa. Kaede’s slimy finger traced around the edge of Chifusa’s anus. Chifusa shivered from the cold feeling. She clenched her cheeks together, trapping Kaede’s finger between the soft mounds, and opened them again. Her lotion-smeared backside shone in the evening light.

Kaede stuck the length of her penis between Chifusa’s cheeks. Beneath the slippery lotion, she could feel her skin rubbing against the folds of Chifusa’s anus and brushing past her asshole. Kaede pressed Chifusa’s fleshy buttocks together, wrapping them around her throbbing dick. The feeling was more compact than Chifusa’s breasts, but the smoothness from back to hip was exhilarating.

Kaede thrust her cock up and down Chifusa’s cheeks. From her head to the bottom of her shaft, her cock was being serviced. Kaede felt her clitoris and nipples hardening at the same time. The heat rising in her body with her arousal was aided by the hot springs water. Kaede’s head was feeling clear, focusing on nothing but the motions of her dick and Chifusa’s ass.

The feeling of her tip against the grooves of Chifusa’s anus made Kaede’s dick shake with excitement. Kaede slowed her thrusting, focusing on that small area. The sensation became stronger with Kaede’s increased focus. There was a fire in her eyes; Chifusa felt the motions of Kaede’s dick becoming rougher.

“Are you done?” asked Chifusa, “I can feel you throbbing.”

“I’m only getting started!” said Kaede. She spread Chifusa’s cheeks, widening her butthole. Kaede placed the tip of her penis at the entrance of Chifusa’s anus, poking at the tight hole. The head, covered with lotion and precum, slid into Chifusa’s hole with a squishing sound. Kaede gave a hard thrust, and the rest of her dick went inside the slowly breathing butthole. Chifusa let out a surprised shout.

“Kaede... I thought you were only rubbing it,” said Chifusa.

“Chifusa, is it alright if I finish it off inside you? It’s less messy,” said Kaede.

“Oh, alright,” said Chifusa, breathing heavily as she adjusted to the unusual but pleasant feeling of Kaede’s penis running up against her bowels. “Take it slow.”

“As you wish!” Kaede said.

Chifusa’s tight anus closed itself around Kaede’s shaft. She thrust her penis in, and tried to pull back up. Moving out was tougher than moving in. Kaede slowly thrust, rubbing the edges of Chifusa’s bumpy insides with the head of her dick. Chifusa moaned from the pleasure. The fullness, the heat, the throbbing of Kaede’s cock pushing out the edges of her anus, it was all so much.

A small amount of semen leaked from the head of Kaede’s penis, staining the edges of Chifusa’s ass. Kaede slowly pulled in and out. Chifusa’s anus rubbing against her penis drew the waiting cum closer to shooting out. Kaede tried to hold back. She removed her hands from Chifusa’s butt cheeks.

“You don’t have to hold back. You can cum in my ass,” said Chifusa.

“Prepare yourself!” Kaede said. She lowered her small chest onto Chifusa’s back and swooped her hands towards the other side of Chifusa’s body. Kaede massaged her master’s breasts once again. She yelled out “Cumming!” Inside Chifusa’s ass, Kaede’s cock shot out hot, sticky cum.

Chifusa came at the same time as she felt the hot surge of goo shoot up her butthole. Kaede playing with her hard nipples only made it stronger. Chifusa’s pussy dripped a small trail of honey onto her legs. It fell onto the stone, and was washed away by a wave of water from within the pool. Chifusa gave out a heavy sigh.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” she could still feel Kaede’s rigid cock widening her anus, “You can pull out now.”

“Chifusa...” Kaede said, her tone putting on a false air of hesitation, “I drank a lot this afternoon, and it wants to come out now. I’m going to give you a hot springs enema.”

“You were planning this the whole time?” Chifusa asked. “Kaede.....!”

Kaede pushed herself into Chifusa’s ass, almost up to the shaft. A hot stream of pee flowed out of the tip of her dick and into Chifusa. Chifusa’s confused grunts gave way to a contented sigh as Kaede emptied all of her urine into her butthole. Kaede saw Chifusa’s belly expand, stretching out towards the edge of the pool.

“This is... good? It’s good!” Chifusa said.

Her dick falling limp, Kaede removed herself from Chifusa’s anus. She saw the cum and pee she had released leak out into the water. The two of them took their towels in hand and went back into the inn. Chifusa spent a while in the toilet before she came back to their room, and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Scroll of Lactation

The samurai and her attendant, their breasts wrapped tight, set off towards their next destination. Along the way, Chifusa absorbed the breasts from a woman rich in money and chest size, who had been treating her servants poorly. Kaede watched from the shadows, trying to hide her cock, which had grown thick with excitement. The sight of Chifusa’s breasts growing rapidly, stretching her sarashi to its limits, turned on Kaede to the point where she spaced out. Chifusa’s chest had enlarged a good seven centimeters, according to her measurements. Now they were in need of a place to spend the night.

* * *

Near a running river, the pair came upon a dairy farm. There were no cattle to be seen, only a mother and a daughter, both busty and young looking. They were unaware that they were harboring a pair of traitors, and offered to let Chifusa and Kaede stay for the night. The door to the guest room slid shut. Kaede was tired from the past two days of walking, and lay down on her futon.

Her body was tired, but her mind was running. Chifusa noticed Kaede’s erection sticking out of her loincloth, standing upright. She was close enough that she could smell the pheromones coming off it. Chifusa couldn’t put it into words, but there was a feeling in her chest and her loins that she couldn’t ignore. Having large and sensitive breasts, especially ones played with by Kaede all the time, drew out her libido.

Chifusa set down her sword and outfit, leaving her in only her sarashi and loincloth. Her nipples were stiff, the areolae poking through the edges of the cloth. Her clitoris had revealed itself, and her pussy was wet and open. She had liked it when Kaede thrust in and out of her ass, but now she wanted something more. Kaede was a girl, and one of the lower class; her friend. Nobody else would know about this.

“Chifusa?” asked Kaede tiredly.

“Kaede, please let me do something naughty to you,” said Chifusa. “This is embarrassing.”

“Oh, sure,” Kaede said. Her energy returned in an instant. Chifusa’s breasts were bouncing right in front of her eyes. Those pink nipples, covered in Chifusa’s sweat, were calling out for Kaede’s mouth. “I want to do something naughty too.”

Kaede sat on the edge of the table. Her dick pointed into the air, a small bit of precum already coating the tip. Chifusa untied her loincloth and unwrapped her breasts. She positioned her pussy over Kaede’s waist, and carefully lowered herself onto the pole. She could feel Kaede’s quivering cock easing itself inside her wet pussy. Her smooth folds wrapped themselves snugly around the shaft. Both of the girls reddened with delight.

“Kaede... does it feel good inside me?” Chifusa asked nervously. She had given her first time to her best friend. Kaede was someone she could trust. She wanted it to be with someone who would treat her nicely.

“It feels... wonderful, Chifusa,” Kaede said. The weight of Chifusa’s plump ass against Kaede’s thighs was exciting. Chifusa’s enormous breasts were reflected in Kaede’s eyes, bouncing up and down as the samurai got herself situated on her thick member. Kaede wanted those breasts.

Kaede squeezed the sweaty flesh of Chifusa’s right breast between her fingers, moving her hands around the smooth skin. She opened her mouth, and placed her lips on Chifusa’s hard, pink nipple. Kaede sucked on the left nipple with an intensity Chifusa was familiar with. It was rough, but gave full attention to her sensitive breasts. Kaede rolled her tongue around the areola, tasting of the sweet flesh.

Neither Kaede nor Chifusa could stop moving their hips. Kaede pumped at a slow but passionate pace, keeping her lips wrapped around Chifusa’s nipple. Chifusa felt her body tense up, more sweat rolling down her cleavage, as Kaede’s dick rubbed up against the inside of her pussy. Chifusa increased her intensity, taking Kaede’s member all the way down to the shaft, and going up as far as she could. The length of the penis was starting to make her mind blank. It was an ecstatic feeling.

Kaede’s tongue changed its motion, licking the protrusion of Chifusa’s nipple intensely. Her dick grew hotter, starting to throb inside of Chifusa. Kaede was attacking her from above and below. Chifusa didn’t know where the sensation was coming from. The smaller, more elegant motions of Kaede’s tongue against her nipple made her pant, but the simple, hard thrusts of that cock were what she had been waiting for.

“I’m going to cum...” said Chifusa.

Kaede removed her lips from Chifusa’s nipple. A trail of saliva linked her mouth to the pink teat, with more rolling down the large curves of Chifusa’s breast.

“Me too. I can’t pull out. Your breasts are heavy,” said Kaede. She couldn’t move her legs very far off the table. “I’ll cum inside you.”

“What if I get pregnant?” asked Chifusa.

“Chifusa, nobody knows your body better than I do,” said Kaede. “Today’s a safe day.”

“Thank you,” Chifusa said.

Kaede’s thrusting came to a stop. Her dick shot out a mess of syrupy cum into Chifusa’s pussy. Kaede and Chifusa moaned in glee. The wet, sticky feeling coating Chifusa’s pussy was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could see some of it dripping out of her and down Kaede’s cock.

“Chifusa, there’s one more wave coming,” said Kaede.

“Again?” asked Chifusa.

“I got thirsty back in the middle of the road. I hope you don’t mind,” Kaede said.

“Kaede!” Chifusa shouted.

Kaede’s cock released a second wave, one of hot urine that Chifusa could feel much more strongly than the cum. She felt like she was back in the hot springs, the water slowly massaging her down below. Kaede softened, and slid out of Chifusa’s pussy. Chifusa fell back onto her futon. The unexpected feeling was still lingering in her body, but she hadn’t yet orgasmed.

Kaede embraced Chifusa tightly. The girls’ clitorises touched each other. Kaede scratched up against Chifusa cattily. That last bit of feeling pushed Chifusa over the edge. She felt an incredible orgasm rush through her body. Tired from their journey and from lovemaking, they fell asleep in the guest room. Kaede used Chifusa’s breasts like a pillow once again, and hoped she could still have experiences like this when the manroot wore off.

* * *

Kaede woke up early the next morning, and wandered out onto the farmland. The weather was clear, and the sun was peeking over the horizon. She heard noises coming from a building a short walk away from the house, and went to look inside. Hanako, the daughter of the farm, and her mother were laying out several small cups.

Hanako exposed her breasts. They were a little more rocket-shaped than Chifusa’s, and her nipples were smaller. Hanako’s mother massaged her breasts, and slowly, a stream of white milk flowed from her nipple and into the glass. The girl, about Chifusa’s age, continued pulling at her breasts until half of the cups were filled up.

“I’d heard rumors about this, but it’s real,” said Kaede to herself. Kaede lost control of herself, falling through the wall of the building. She stood behind a bale of hay, hiding her morning wood from her hosts.

“Kaede!” exclaimed Hanako’s mother. “This is...”

“Your breasts are really nice,” Kaede said. “Thanks for letting a flat chest like me stay with you guys.”

“Er... it’s nothing,” Hanako said. “Can we get some privacy?”

“Wait, Kaede...” said her mother. “I haven’t been able to provide as much milk as I would like to lately, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help us out. Your friend’s breasts are splendid. I’m sure she’d be able to produce some delicious milk.”

“I’ve been trying to do just that!” said Kaede.

“Here,” said Hanako, reaching into her bag and producing a scroll. “This ended up with us a long time ago. It’s one of the Manyuu family’s scrolls that helps with lactation. I think you’d have better use for it than us.”

“No problem,” said Kaede. “I’m sure Chifusa will agree to help you out.”

* * *

“I'm not doing it,” said Chifusa.

“Really? Hanako gave me this,” said Kaede, holding the scroll in front of Chifusa’s face.

“I thought that was lost. How did it end up here?” Chifusa asked.

She unrolled the scroll, revealing the same tips that Kaede had overheard the day before. Stimulate the nipples, ideally with a partner, until milk begins to flow.

Chifusa was hesitant about doing so, still, but Kaede explained that Hanako’s mother hadn’t been expressing as much, and a pair of young, bouncy breasts like Chifusa’s would be an even better replacement. This milk was their family business. For large-breasted citizens, they were modest, living away from the city life. Chifusa’s sense of justice won out.

Kaede closed the door to their room. She pulled down her loincloth. Her hard, throbbing cock revealed itself, pointing towards Chifusa’s breasts. Chifusa took off her samurai gear and unwrapped the cloth around her breasts. Her scarf and loincloth were all that remained. The scroll of lactation was spread out on the table.

“You can play with them. Pinch them, lick them, suck them, squeeze them, do whatever you want,” Chifusa said, holding her arm underneath her ample bosom. “Stimulate me, Kaede.”

“I’ll do my best,” Kaede said.

Kaede walked over to Chifusa, and took hold of her partner’s breasts. They were larger every time she saw them. They were the greatest breasts in Japan, and Chifusa wanted nothing to do with them. Today was Kaede’s chance to let Chifusa know how much she appreciated her beautiful chest.

Kaede pushed Chifusa’s breasts together from the sides, watching them jiggle in her hands. The extra twelve centimeters she had picked up since Kaede grew her dick really showed. Chifusa’s nipples had enlarged themselves, but remained proportional to the rest of her breasts. Her nipples weren’t hard yet, mostly out of nervousness.

Kaede dropped her purple outfit, letting it slide off her shoulders, and exposed her tiny breasts. She pressed her nipples against Chifusa’s, rubbing them gently. The nudge that Chifusa felt when Kaede’s tips brushed past her own made her stiff. Sweat started dripping from her body. Her clitoris became hard, and her pussy opened up, revealing its wet insides. Chifusa’s loincloth was becoming soaked.

Kaede massaged Chifusa’s breasts. Even with both of her hands, she couldn’t grab the whole of the breast. Kaede squeezed them, alternating between one and both of them. The way the flesh changed shape in her hand, the way Chifusa’s smooth skin smelled when she got close, all of it turned Kaede on.

The blonde girl grabbed Chifusa’s nipples between her fingers and pulled at them, stretching them before letting them fall back into place. Chifusa moaned as Kaede moved her breasts about. All of her flesh, especially her nipples, was being overwhelmed by a pure pleasure. Kaede had the hands of an expert.

“Now to open these up,” Kaede said. She pushed Chifusa’s breasts together, drawing the nipples close to each other. Kaede placed both of the big, round nipples in her mouth at the same time. Her mouth was full of Chifusa’s breasts. Chifusa was shaking. Her body was heating up.

Kaede traced her tongue around the nipples, sliding across the teats. She covered them with her saliva, and began sucking. Both nipples were drawn towards the back of Kaede’s mouth with a wet, lewd sucking sound. Chifusa found the sound arousing. She massaged her breasts with her own hands. Her pussy hadn’t been touched, but she was already feeling herself approaching orgasm.

Kaede moaned, sucking on Chifusa’s nipples while flicking her tongue across them. She toyed with the areola, waiting for the right moment. Chifusa felt a pressure growing in her breasts. It was different from the Breast Flow. Kaede sucked harder, and felt something sweet on her tongue.

With a bit more pressure, Chifusa’s breasts burst forth with milk. Her pussy throbbed harder, and her legs felt moist. She had been brought to an orgasm from only her breasts. It was the best one she could remember. Kaede pulled her mouth off Chifusa’s nipples, some of the milk sliding down her chin. She squeezed Chifusa’s breasts happily. Milk squirted from her nipples, covering her breasts in transparent white.

“How does it feel?” Kaede asked.

“It feels... not bad...” Chifusa said.

“We made it together. So let’s share it together,” Kaede said. “We’ll drink.”

Kaede pushed Chifusa’s left breast into her mouth, and took the right one for herself. Chifusa had never thought of sucking on her own breasts before. She lightly suckled at her own breast, and swallowed her milk. The taste was pleasant and a little rich. Chifusa and Kaede sucked until they felt full and warm. Kaede finished first. Her hands, wet with milk, moved down to her hard cock. Chifusa let her breast sway back into place.

“Hanako should appreciate this,” Chifusa said. “Kaede?”

“Chifusa’s milky boobs!” Kaede exclaimed.

Kaede pushed Chifusa back onto the futons. She squeezed Chifusa’s boobs, drawing out milk until all of Chifusa’s breasts were slippery with her ambrosia. Kaede sat down on Chifusa’s stomach, and placed her dick in between Chifusa’s mountainous breasts. “Your milk is the best lubrication,” Kaede said.

“A boob job?” Chifusa said in bewilderment.

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” Kaede said, thrusting back and forth between Chifusa’s breasts. Kaede pushed the breasts together, wrapping her cock in the slippery warmth. Everywhere she moved, Chifusa’s breasts were rubbing against her. Kaede blushed, her body entranced in the rhythms of intimacy.

The pink head of Kaede’s cock thrust itself towards Chifusa. It had been soaked in her milk. Chifusa reached out her tongue and licked Kaede’s penis when it drew near, before taking the entire tip in her mouth. Kaede thrust back and forth between Chifusa’s breasts and mouth, her dick growing harder and hotter. Kaede squealed as her cock released its own, stickier milk on Chifusa’s breasts and face, barely missing her scarf.

Chifusa licked Kaede’s cum off her face, and picked up some that had fallen on her breasts with her fingers. She looked up to Kaede, and smiled. Kaede returned that smile, and leaned down for a kiss. The lingering taste of Chifusa’s milk crossed between their mouths.

They stayed that way for a while longer, enjoying the warmth of the room and each other.

* * *

Chifusa, with Kaede’s assistance, milked her breasts in front of Hanako and her mother, providing them with enough for the rest of the week. Hanako praised her, saying it was of higher quality than she had ever tasted, but Chifusa wanted no part in it. Her breasts stopped producing milk the next morning, and she and Kaede set off on the road once more.

“I don’t want to see milk again for a long time,” Chifusa said.

“I think I’ll miss having this,” said Kaede, peeking down the front of her loincloth. “It’s already not getting up like it used to. There’s still plenty of other things we can do as just girls.” Kaede walked behind Chifusa and grabbed her breasts, massaging them wildly.

“I can’t wait until I have big ones like these,” Kaede said.

Chifusa slapped Kaede on the head. She walked forward, not saying much. As the two reached the end of the road, Chifusa looked back towards Kaede. “I’m looking forward to your big breasts, too. I’m sure they’ll be lovely.”

That was all Kaede needed to hear. This was the path that was meant for her. The path of a wandering samurai, the path of justice, the path of breasts for all. With Chifusa by her side, she knew that day would be here soon.


End file.
